Victory-class Star Destroyer
DSpace The Victory Star Destroyer carries out three standard mission types: planetary defense, planetary assault and troop support, and ship-to-ship combat. It is much better at the first two than at the latter. One of this vessel's most powerful advantages is its ability to enter the upper levels of a planet's atmosphere. This permits precision ground attacks and the persuit of smaller craft hoping to escape by diving toward planet. Craft ........ Rendili StarDrive's Victory I Star Destroyer Type ......... Star Destroyer Cargo Capacity ......... 8100 metric tons Scale ........ Capital Consumables ............ 4 years Length ....... 900 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Capital Ship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... x15 Crew ......... 5,200 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 2,040 (Troops) Maneuverability ........ 1D Hull ......... 1446 Space Movement ......... 40 Shields ...... 162 Hangar Space ........... 750 Can Land? .... No Sensors ...... Normal: 1600, Focus: 40, Passive: 400 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 252 total (210 filled) Stock Weapons: Fourty Turbolaser Batteries (fire separately): Weapon Rating .... Type 1 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... 5L, 5R Fire Control .. 4D Space Range ...... 3-15/35/75 Atmo Range .... 6-30km/70km/150km Eighty Turbolaser Batteries (fire separately): Weapon Rating ... Type 1 Damage ........ 3D Fire Arc ........ 10FR, 15L, 15R Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ..... 3-15/35/75 Atmo Range .... 6-30km/70km/150km Eighty Concussion Missile Launchers: Weapon Rating .. Class 5a Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ....... 20FR, 20L, 20R, 20B Fire Control .. 2D Space Range .... 2-12/30/60 Atmo Range .... 200m-1.2km/3km/6km Ammunition ..... 5 Missiles Ten Tractor Beam Projectors: Weapon Rating .. Class 2 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ....... Front Fire Control .. 4D Space Range .... 1-5/15/30 Atmo Range .... 2-10km/30km/60km BASE COST NEW: 5750000 cr BASE COST USED: 1610000 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 3450000 (new), 966000 (used) West End Games - Star Wars D6 Source: Imperial Sourcebook Craft ........ Rendili StarDrive's Victory I Star Destroyer Type ......... Star Destroyer Cargo Capacity ......... 8100 metric tons Scale ........ Capital Consumables ............ 4 years Length ....... 900 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Capital Ship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... x15 Crew ......... 5,200 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 2,040 (Troops) Maneuverability ........ 1D Hull ......... 4D Space Movement ......... 40 Shields ...... 3D+1 Hangar Space ........... 750 Can Land? .... No Sensors ...... Normal: 1600, Focus: 40, Passive: 400 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 252 total (210 filled) Stock Weapons: Ten Quad Turbolaser Batteries (fire separately): Weapon Rating .... Type 1 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... 5L, 5R Fire Control .. 4D Space Range ...... 3-15/35/75 Atmo Range .... 6-30km/70km/150km Forty Double Turbolaser Batteries (fire separately): Weapon Rating ... Type 1 Damage ........ 3D Fire Arc ........ 10FR, 15L, 15R Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ..... 3-15/35/75 Atmo Range .... 6-30km/70km/150km Eighty Concussion Missile Launchers: Weapon Rating .. Class 5a Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ....... 20FR, 20L, 20R, 20B Fire Control .. 2D Space Range .... 2-12/30/60 Atmo Range .... 200m-1.2km/3km/6km Ammunition ..... 5 Missiles Ten Tractor Beam Projectors: Weapon Rating .. Class 2 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ....... Front Fire Control .. 4D Space Range .... 1-5/15/30 Atmo Range .... 2-10km/30km/60km Category:Capital Ships Category:Rendili Ships